1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fluoro rubber molded products and more particularly to fluoro rubber molded products suitable for rubber materials used for applications requiring cleanliness such as low emission gas, low eluted metal, etc. and physical and chemical durability such as plasma resistance, ozone resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance, etc., for example, in a semiconductor producing apparatus, a semiconductor conveying apparatus, a food manufacturing apparatus, a food conveyor, a food storage and a medical appliance. The invention also relates to a producing method for obtaining these fluoro rubber molded products.
2. Background Art
A demand for high cleanliness to prevent contamination of the outside is common to rubber materials used in a semiconductor producing apparatus, a semiconductor conveying apparatus, a food manufacturing apparatus, a food conveyor, a food storage and a medical appliance. Specifically, it is important that components of a rubber material must not be released as gases or particles from the rubber material per se. In a semiconductor producing apparatus or a semiconductor conveying apparatus, physical and chemical durability such as plasma resistance, ozone resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance, etc. is required in addition to purity because the rubber material comes into contact with various chemicals or gases and also with plasma, ozone, etc.
Therefore, fluoro rubber molded products have been heretofore often used. Fluoro rubber as a raw material, however, contains metallic elements derived from metallic salt which is generally used in the fluoro rubber as a polymerization catalyst and an emulsifying agent, and for coagulating the fluoro rubber from raw-material latex. If such fluoro rubber is used as a sealing material in a semiconductor producing apparatus using plasma gases, there is fear that the fluoro rubber may be decomposed due to its contact with plasma or ozone and volatilized so that the metallic element is released as particles to the outside.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to solve the aforementioned problem, more particularly, to provide fluoro rubber molded products suitable for rubber materials quite excellent in cleanliness such as low emission gas, low eluted metal, etc. and in physical and chemical durability such as plasma resistance, ozone resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance, etc. compared with the background art and used in a semiconductor producing apparatus, a semiconductor conveying apparatus, a food manufacturing apparatus, a food conveyor, a food storage and a medical appliance. Another object of the invention is to provide a producing method for obtaining these fluoro rubber molded products.